Je t'aimais, je t'aime
by lapin bleu sans patte
Summary: One-shot (donc terminé), YAOI (donc attention homophobes!), TAITO et c'est tout, je fais pas de résumé je suis nulle pour ça, mais venaient voir et laisser un commentaire


Source : Digimon 

Couples : ben, taito, et allusion a Jyoumi et takari

Disclaimer : je sais pas si c'est vraiment utile, mais on sait jamais… rien a moi, je crois que c'est Toei animation qui est propriétaire, mais en fait j'en sais rien.

Je t'aime.

Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi, si seulement tu avais voulu me croire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois si méfiant? Je te l'ai juré un million de fois, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Chaque fois que je m'éloignais de toi tu pensais que je te trompais.

Mais c'était faux. Jamais. Pas une fois. J'en aurais étais incapable.

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime. Tu étais le seul à compter.

Mais tu n'as jamais voulu me croire.

A chaque fois tu t'énervais, tu me traitais de pute. Tu disais que j'étais infect. Tu m'as frappé une ou deux fois. Peut-être plus. Je ne t'ai jamais rendu tes coups. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu?

Je t'aimais.

Mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Jamais. Tu criais, tu t'énervais.

Tu en venais à soupçonner tout le monde. Joe, surtout au début. Tu t'es un peu calmé quand il a épousé mimi et qu'il est parti avec elle en amérique. Mais pas avant. J'ai eu beau te le jurer, te le prouver même !

Tu ne m'as jamais cru. Ça fait mal de ne pas être cru par la personne qu'on aime plus que tout. Tellement mal.

Tu m'aimais aussi. Je le sais. D'ailleurs, ta jalousie et ta possessivité en était une preuve…

Mais si tu m'avais écouté, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là. Quand je pense à ce que j'ai fait. Ça me fait mal. Tellement mal.

Mais c'était obligatoire. Tu ne voulais jamais m'écouter. J'ai étais obligé. C'est toi qui m'y as forcé. Pourquoi tu ne me faisais pas confiance?

Tu as même soupçonné T.K. ta jalousie t'aveuglait tellement. Il sortait avec ta sœur pourtant. Mais tu étais persuadé qu'on s'envoyait en l'air. Tu m'as dis des horreurs inimaginables sur lui… tu savais pourtant que je l'aimais. Mais tu le traînais dans la boue. Tu savais aussi que ta sœur l'aimait. Ça ne t'as jamais dérangé.

Tu as même cru qu'on aurait pu le faire tous les trois… tu étais ridicule parfois…

T.K n'a plus voulu te voir. Il a dit des monstruosités sur toi aussi… je t'ai défendu.

Je t'ai toujours défendu. Quand les autres me disait que c'était ridicule. Que je devais te poser un ultimatum. Pour que tu arrêtes… mais je savais que ça ne fonctionnerais pas. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher. Et moi je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime.

Quand T.K a vu un coquard que tu m'avais fait, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je laisse tomber. Que tu étais dingue. Que je ne pouvais rien faire pour te changer. Que j'avais assez essayer.

Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je lui ai dit que je voulais encore essayer. J'ai toujours voulu y croire…

En dehors de tes crises de colères, tu étais tellement gentil, tellement doux, tellement beau… tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Tout ce qu'on peut attendre de la personne qu'on aime. Et même plus .

Il y a même eu des fois où tu t'es excusé, quand tu me voyais pleurer. Tu me disais que tu étais désolé, que tu ne voulais pas. Que tu m'aimais, et que tu ne supportais pas l'idée de devoir me partager. Que c'était de ma faute. Que je ne devais pas faire ça. Je te comprenais. Toujours. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce que tu m'accusais. Je n'aurais pas pu.

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime.

Taichi, mon amour. Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me croire? Me faire confiance? Pourquoi me refusait la seule chose dont j'avais vraiment besoin en plus de ton amour? Si tu savais la douleur… quand tu me regardais comme ça. J'avais l'impression que tu me méprisais, que tu me haïssais…

Moi qui t'aimais tant. Qui t'aime tant.

Je n'ai pas supporté. J'ai étais patient pourtant. J'ai esperé tellement longtemps. Je pensais que tu te rendrais compte de ton erreur. Je n'imaginais même pas que tu puisses ne pas t'en rendre compte. Je pensais que tu arrêterais. De t'énerver, de m'insulter… de croire que je te trompais. J'avais confiance en toi. Aveuglement. Cette confiance que tu me refusais, je te l'accordais les yeux fermés. Comment j'aurais pu faire autrement?

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime.

Mais cette fois… cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu.

Quand je suis rentré du boulot tu m'attendais. J'étais en retard, C'est vrai. Mais je n'étais pas responsable. On avait eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Des affaires compliquées. Je te l'ai dit. Tu as explosé.

Tu as dit que j'étais idiot. Que je ne voyais pas le regard des autres sur moi, ces regards qui me déshabillaient, qui t'insultaient. Que je n'entendais pas ces remarques qui raisonnaient à tes oreilles, et que tu entendais en écho pendant des heures… que je n'entendais pas les sifflements intéressés sur mon passage… j'ai voulu te dire que tu te trompais, que tu exagérais, que de toute façon ça n'avais aucune importance pour moi. Qu'il n'y avait que toi que je voyais.

Que je t'aimais. Que je t'aime.

Mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Tu as dit qu'en fait je faisais semblant de ne pas entendre, de ne pas voir. Que je retenais chaque nom, chaque visage, des "intéressés", pour les inscrire à mon carnet de chasse. Que ça devait être tellement facile pour moi. Tu as dit que j'étais tellement beau, tellement désirable. Que personne ne pouvais résister face à moi.

Je le savais. Tu m'aimais. A la folie. Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais. Ton amour tournait à l'obsession. Tu pensais que tout le monde voulait nous séparer… comme tu m'aimais…

Tu t'es levé du fauteuil où tu étais assis. Je m'en souviens tellement bien. Et pourtant… ça fait déjà 5ans… on était dans la cuisine de notre appartement.

Tu m'as attrapé par les épaules. Tu m'as plaqué contre le mur. Tu as toujours étais plus costaud que moi. Je suis plus grand, mais tu es plus costaud. Ça te donne un coté protecteur et dominateur que j'ai toujours adoré. Mais quand j'ai essayé de me dégager, je n'ai pas réussi.

Tu m'as dit que, de toute façon, ç'avait toujours était comme ça. Tu m'as interdit de le nier. Je ne l'ai pas fait… Tu as dit que c'était de ma faute. Qu'il me fallait tout le monde. Que Mimi avait du emmener Joe avec elle pour l'éloigner de moi. Que T.K ne venait plus pour éviter d'être tenté…

Tu ne savais pas que c'était juste toi qu'il évitait. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je le voyais encore, c'est normal. C'est mon frère.

Tu as continué à me bombarder d'horreurs. Que j'étais pire qu'une pute. Que j'étais complètement obsédé. Que je n'étais jamais satisfait. Que tu m'aimais. Que c'était pour ça que tu supportais tout ça. Que tu aimerais bien pouvoir ne plus m'aimer. Mais que tu en étais incapable. Tout le long de ton discours j'ai pleuré. Tu me faisais mal. Tellement mal.

Moi qui t'aimais tant. Qui t'aime tant.

J'ai hurlé. Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je t'ai crié d'arrêter. Que c'était faux. Que je t'aimais, que je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Que tu ne pouvais pas dire ça.

Tu m'as regardais avec ce sourire triste que je n'ai vu qu'une fois de ma vie, mais que je regrette plus que tout. Tu as dit que j'étais vraiment minable. Mais que tu m'aimais. Que j'étais vraiment pitoyable. Mais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. Que tu ne savais plus quoi faire.

J'ai voulu te dire que tu te trompais. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Parce que j'ai enfin compris. J'ai compris que tu ne me croirais jamais. Que tu ne pouvais pas. Que tu m'aimais trop. Qu'on ne sortirait jamais de cette situation.

Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai attrapé le couteau qui était sur la table. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Je te l'ai enfoncé juste au niveau du cœur. Doucement. En te murmurant que je t'aimais, que tu te trompais. Je l'ai enfoncé jusqu'au manche. Tout c'est passé tellement doucement.

Ton sang coulait. Tu as su tout de suite que tu allais mourir. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Mais je le savais déjà. Je sais que tu m'aimais.

Et tu m'as embrassé. Notre dernier baiser. Je l'ai savouré jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à que tu tombes. Mort. Alors je me suis penché. Pour retirer le couteau.

Une voisine nous avait entendu crier. Elle est venue sonner à la porte de l'appartement. Elle savait qu'on se disputait souvent. Qu'il fallait t'arrêter. Que tu m'avais déjà frappé. Une ou deux fois. Peut-être plus.

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte elle a hurlé. Evidemment. Ma chemise était pleine de sang. Ton sang. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais blessé. Je lui ai dit que non. Que tu étais mort. Elle a pâlit. Elle est rentrée chez elle en courant. Je pense qu'elle a appelé la police, ils sont arrivés peu de temps après.

On m'a interrogé. On m'a demandé si c'était moi qui t'avais tué. J'ai dit que oui. On m'a demandé pourquoi. Je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

On m'a condamné à la prison a perpétuité pour ton meurtre.

T.K est venu me voir quelques fois. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter. Que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je te trompais. Il m'a dit que tu étais mort. Je lui ai répondu que je le savais. Que je t'avais tué. Que je ne voulais voir personne. Que je voulais rester avec toi, pour toujours. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Mais je t'aime encore plus que lui. Je lui ai dit. Il m'a dit qu'il te haïssait. Pour m'avoir fait ça. "Ça quoi?" Je lui ai demandé.

Il n'a pas répondu. Il avait un regard douloureux. Il est parti, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Taichi, mon amour. Maintenant tu sais que c'était vrai. Maintenant tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait de la peine, de nombreuses fois. Mais tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Jamais.

Comment j'aurais pu ?

Je t'aimais. Je t'aime.


End file.
